dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow (TV Series)
Arrow is a Television series based on the character Green Arrow, It is created by Greg Berlanti and Steven S DeKnight 2012-2013 Cast Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/ The Hood- 23/23 Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance- 22/23 Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak- 14/23 David Ramsey as John Diggle- 20/23 Paul Blackthorn as Detective Larry Lance- 19/23 Recurring Sandra Bullock as Moria Queen- 15/23 Willia Holland as Thea Queen- 15/23 Collin Donell as Tommy Merlyn John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn/ The Dark Archer Doug Jones as Julian Day/ Calendar Man- 2/23 Anne Hathaway as Helena Bertinelli / The Huntress Episodes # Oliver Queen returns to Starling City, Eight years after being stranded on an island, Oliver creates the persona of The Hood, and goes after a former friend of his father's. # The Hood investigates Drury Walker AKA Killer Moth when he targets Malcom Merlyn, Oliver and Thea begin bonding again. # An F.B.I agent John Diggle arrives in Starling when he hears about the vigilante, Detective Larry Lance sends out a task force against The Hood. # Oliver, is attacked at a Queen Corp gala, by Bane ( Nathan Jones), As The Hood he discovers that Bane is after a substance called Venom, Oliver tells Diggle his secret, and Diggle begins aiding him in his crusade. In Flashbacks Oliver, and Shado rescue Slade. # Oliver investigates a new killer, called Calendar Man (Doug Jones) who kills people, then leaves a date at every crime scene. # Moria is almost gun-downed by an Assassin, and Oliver decides to investigate, Malcom is revealed to have hired the hit on Moria. In Flashbacks, Oliver discovers a sniper on the Island. # The Huntress ( Anne Hathaway) begins targeting people responsible for her father's murder. The Hood must stop her before she does something she will regret. #The Dark Archer breaks in Queen Corp and steals a prototype Doomsday device, The Hood duels with The Dark Archer. In Flashbacks Oliver starts to like Shado. #Oliver tries to let go of being The Hood, but Oliver meets young hacker Felicity Smoak who gives him inspiration, Felicity joins the team. #Baron Mathis AKA The Dollmaker targets Laurel and Detective Lance, Felicity tracks down the killer to an abandon warehouse. In Flashbacks a younger Detective Lance ( Liam Akien) goes up against his first case. #The Huntress returns, but this time is after Tommy, Oliver discovers that she knows who The Dark Archer is, In Flashbacks Slade continues to train Oliver how to fight. #Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot ( Collin Farrel) targets The Hood's intended target, Diggle and Oliver argue about becoming a hero for Starling City. #A criminal named The Count begins selling drugs called Vertigo, The Hood sets out to stop him. In Flashbacks Oliver encounters a person who is infected with a drug. #Walter Steele ( Eddie Murphy) arrives and asks Moria, where Malcom is, Diggle and Oliver argue about Walter's involvement with the Doomsday device. In Flashbacks to 1993, Walter Steele, Malcom Merlyn and Robert Queen talk about the future of Starling, which leads to Robert's death. #A serial killer called Zsasz captures Laurel and Felicity, unless The Hood reveals his secret idenity on television, Diggle poses as The Hood, while Oliver confronts Malcom. #Moria gets captured by a group called The Spades, Oliver discovers that the leader Hunter Zeedle wants everyone in the Queen family to suffer, Diggle is assigned by Oliver to protect Thea, #The Hood and Diggle travel to France, to investigate a vigilante called Azrael who is targeting Kane Thorn aswell. #When The Spades capture Tommy, Oliver must reveal his secret to being The Hood, to rescue him, The Dark Archer kills Hunter Zeedle. #Tommy begins getting mad at Oliver for keeping his secret the whole time, Laurel tries to invite Oliver and Tommy on a nice dinner, but they argue. #Laurel represents the Sampson family, but a serial killer targets her, Tommy discovers his father's secret of being The Dark Archer, . #Felicity's Ex friend Lana Summers returns, and creates a virus that takes over the city, The Hood lets Lana live, before Diggle tells him to not kill her, In Flashbacks Lana and Felicity compete in a hacking competition which leads to their falling out. #The Dark Archer kills Walter Steele, to lure The Hood, Diggle and Felicity discover that the Doomsday device is almost ready to detonate. #The Hood and The Dark Archer duel on top of Queen Corp, Diggle and Felicity get Detective Lance's help to stop the Doomsday device, Tommy gets killed by falling debris, because he saved Laurel, and Oliver burns his costume and quits being The Hood, Category:TV Series Category:Arrow Category:Bat24